Found
by South Park Kid
Summary: Craig has a new found crush, but he doesn't know how to handle it. Creek, officially finished  forgot to change the stats
1. New Ideas

I like the fics where Craig totally despises Tweek, but then he's like "OH MY GOD I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU KNACOKSNVKJBWIHQ"

Another multi-chapter?! Where has SPK the one-shot master (haha not) disappeared to? Hmm. I also really love the idea of protecting Butters and Tweek, cause they're his blonde bitches!

---

**Found **

If there is one person that I wanted to punch if the face, it would be Tweek Tweak. Well, it would be Cartman, but Tweek is a very close second. The point is that I really do not like Tweek. I dislike him like the Japanese dislike whales, yeah, that hardcore. He is just always twitching and screaming and jittery and it annoys the fuck out of me. Like right now in science, one of the grueling four classes I share with the twitching asshole, he is practically clawing his hair out in his desk that is in front of me. Ironically, in all the classes I share with him, he is either next to, in front of, or behind me.

He screeches when I kick his desk, and his glowing green eyes peer back at me nervously. I glare at him, and I see his face pale in fear. At South Park High, I am known as the school badass, no one fucks with me, especially not twitchy fucking Tweek. I flip him off and hiss under my breath, "Shut the fuck up, will you?" He nods fearfully and hides his head in his arms, attempting to stay still. It's kind of pathetic because he can only manage to be still for about three seconds before a shudder rakes through him.

I roll my eyes, and Butters whispers something to Tweek that seems to calm him. Yet another blonde that pisses me off, Butters Scotch. He and Tweek are best friends, probably because they are both nervous and shy all the time. With Butters' knuckle grinding and Tweek's twitching, they make a good match. And then there's Kenny, the fucked up second mother to them both. Kenny is always right behind them, walking them to class and rounding out anyone who dares to so much as sneer in their direction. Kenny may be a whore, but he's a pretty nice guy. I mean, I don't really _hate _Tweek, I don't think it's possible for someone to hate such an innocent boy, but he just really annoys me.

Butters glances at me from underneath his blonde fringe, and I almost think I see a trace of anger in his eyes. But that can't be right, Butters is never angry. However his stare kind of freaks me out, like that look that people give you when they are imagining beating you relentlessly in the head with a baseball bat. I weakly flip him off and doodle on my paper, drawing aimless sketches across the surface. Ever since about fifth grade, I've kept all my drawings in a big binder. Even though the doodles are kind of shitty, it's fun to flip through the pages and look back. The binder is bursting at the edges with doodles now.

The bell for second period chimes, and I take my sweet time walking to class. For one, P.E. is bullshit, and two, it is again a class I share with Tweek. The first two periods, and last two. I tug on my P.E. tee-shirt, the gray and green one. Even in high school, we are still the South Park Cows. I glance to the left, where Tweek is sitting on the bench and rubbing his eyes. I see fat tears streaming down his cheeks. Kenny walks toward him, a grin on his face. He lifts up Tweek's skinny leg and pushes back the fabric of his P.E. shorts, revealing a bleeding cut in his knee. Tweek's knees are always plastered with band-aids, most likely because the little spaz is falling all the time.

Kenny sticks the bandage on his knee and uses a tissue to wipe Tweek's face of tears. Tweek looks kind of cute, sitting there and crying like a little boy, waiting for his mommy to fix his boo-boo. Wow, did I really just think that? What. The. Fuck. I bang my head against the lockers, smirking when Tweek yelps and huddles closer to Kenny. Well, I have to admit, Tweek really is cute, and I'm sure everyone would agree with me despite themselves. His pale skin that flushes all the time, his bright green eyes, always round and shinning, his skinny little frame and the way his sweater is a size to big and his pants are a size too small.

I feel weird; thinking of other people thinking Tweek is cute beside me. Holy mother of sweet Jesus, I am jealous. I think I need to go home, like right now. "Mr. Morgan! I need to see this nurse!" I practically scream at the coach. He looks taken aback, but agrees, suspicious about my outburst. And he's not the only one, while Tweek looks out-right confused, Kenny is giving me a knowing smirk. Oh fuck, he knows. I try to look anywhere but at Kenny and Tweek as coach is writing my pass, but my gaze strays. Kenny's smirk grows even cockier, god he's an asshole. He leans over and whispers something to Tweek.

"J-JESUS NO W-WAY!" Tweek shouts, blushing hotly. I try not to think of what Kenny could have said to him.

"Mr. Tweak, why don't you go with Tucker to the nurse, you look like you have a fever," Mr. Morgan says, concerned for the skinny boy. Kenny laughs loudly as Tweek nervously follows me through the gym doors, staying close behind me. I spin on my heel and press him against a wall. He screeches loudly, and I hurriedly hush him, feeling my face heat up from being so close. He clamps his mouth shut and pretends to zip it up. OH MY GOD HE IS SO FUCKING CUTE DEAR GOD! I rest my head on his shoulder, my hands still clamping his wrists against the wall, reveling in the cuteness.

"Gah! C-Craig, are you okay?" Tweek asks, squirming slightly against my hold. I sigh and release him, stepping away. When my body moves away from his I suddenly feel cold. He blushes. "A-are y-you going to t-the nurses office, C-Craig?" I nod, following him into the stuffy, tiny room full of sick kids. We still had the nurse with the dead fetus on her head, but it's no big deal now. We've seen crazier shit. She takes Tweek's temperature, which is normal, and sends him back to class, then raises an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong Mr. Tucker?" she asks, writing something down in her notebook. I roll my eyes and ask to use the phone. I call my house, and my mother answers, she's pissed, but agrees to come pick me up. Ruby is sitting in the front seat, glaring at me irritably. Shit, they must be on their periods. I get in the car and rest my head against the window, relishing in the cool glass against my skin. When I get home Ruby corners me with one of her looks.

"Who is it, you've got that stupid look on your face," she says, crossing her arms. When she does that I know she won't take no for an answer. I look away.

"Spaz," I mumble under my breath. Her mouth drops open and she backs up, strangled sounds and laughter coming from her throat. I shut my door, but I still see her double over in laughter. Great, even my sister thinks I'm a Dumbshit. God, I am so fucked.

---

Next chapter soooooooon.


	2. Looking

Chapter 2! I appreciate the reviews ;)

---

**Looking**

I walk across the snow covered train tracks, slapping myself internally for doing this. Am I a fucking retard or what? Apparently I am, because I knock on Kenny's door and stare at my feet as I wait for someone to open up. Kenny answers the door, glancing at me for a mere second before laughing and moving over to let me in. I glare at him and step inside, careful not to stomp any rats, and follow him to his room. He sits down on his bed, another one of his smirks on his face. I stand awkwardly near his door, shuffling my feet and blushing furiously. He decides to break the silence.

"So I see you've got your eyes on my Tweek do you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I blush and rub my neck nervously.

"Um, well, I mean I, I kind of… I guess that uh, I think…" I stutter, unable to find the right thing to say. Kenny chuckles quietly.

The, suddenly his blue eyes are hard and serious. "If you like him fine, but so much as put a red mark on that boy and your ass will be grass, got it?" I gulp, sweating slightly. Kenny really is Tweek's second mother.

He smirks and scribbles something down on a piece of paper, shoving it into my hands and then pushing me out of his house. I flip off the closed door and look at the scrap. It was a phone number, with Tweek written under it. I blush and shove the piece of paper in my jacket pocket, walking home slowly.

Should I call? What will he think? Will he think I'm a creep? Will he freak out, wonder where I got his number? God this is ridiculous, I never spent this much time fretting over a girl. With perfect timing, Ruby kicks my door in and flips me off. "Stop being a little pussy and call him already, Christ," she growls, giving me two birds before leaving. I flip her off and stare at the paper once more. Finally, I grab my phone and quickly punch in the numbers, pressing the device to my ear.

It rings twice, and I'm tempted to hang up. Okay, by the fourth time, I will hang up. Three… "H-Hello? Nngh!" a shaky voice erupts from the other end of the line. My breath hitches in my throat, and I struggle to find something to say.

"Um, hi Tweek how's it g-going?" I ask nervously. It is silent on the other line for a long second, and I hold my breath and pray that he doesn't flip out.

"Hey, C-Craig," he says, I can almost see the unsure smile on his face. I grin.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over and watch Red Racer with me." I ask him, thankful that Mom and Dad were gone for the weekend. Although I would have to deal with Ruby…

"S-Sure Craig! I'll be r-right over okay?" He says excitedly, and I agree, pulling my hat on and sprinting downstairs to clean up a little before he gets here. I really hope Ruby doesn't bother me. And speak of the devil…

"What the hell are you doing?" Ruby asks, her phone in her hands where she was doing whatever ten year olds do these days. Jesus, when I was ten I sure as hell did not spend all day on my fucking phone. I roll my eyes, tossing a few more pillows back onto the couch.

"What does it look like I'm doing smart one?" not in the mood to have this conversation. She raises and eyebrow and puts here phone in her pocket. Great, she's going to be here a while.

"Who's coming over?" she asks, picking up a DVD from the shelf. I can tell from the amused tone in her voice that she knows damn well who's coming over. I grumble and order her to prepare some popcorn if she insisted on being down here. She raises her arms in defense and declares she was going to her BFF Jill's house. God, she's such a turd sometimes.

About five minutes after she left, I hear a quiet knock on the door. I swing open the door, revealing Tweek who is shivering and grasping a large cup of coffee. He smiles up at me, blushing slightly. Tweek is a mere 5'6'' compared to my 5'8'' in height. He's taller than most, but nowhere near as tall as me. The only person in school taller than I am is Kenny and maybe Christophe on a bad day. I invite him inside, grimacing at the paper heart Ruby left on the porch as a joke.

I turn and see Tweek standing nervously in the middle of the living room, not sure whether to just sit down or wait for an invitation. I smile. "Go ahead and sit Tweek," I tell him, waving slightly at the couch. He nods slightly and sits down, jumping as a few pillows fall on him. I flip through the channels on TV, not finding anything good. "Well shit," I mumble, chucking the remote at a nearby wall. Tweek flinches when the remote hits the wall and the batteries fly out. "Sorry," I say, smiling sheepishly.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I call over my shoulder, looking back at Tweek who is swinging his legs and looking around curiously. God, he is too cute. He turns back to me and nods, smiling happily. I want to go give him a big hug, but I settle for picking a movie. Coraline, no that's too scary for him, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, no too trippy, Alice in Wonderland, perfect. I grab it and stick it in the DVD player, jumping back on the couch.

"Dear God! She fell! She fell Craig! Is she going to be okay?!" Tweek yells, hands wrapping around my arm tightly. I smile widely and throw an arm across his shoulders.

"Yeah, she'll be fine Tweek, don't worry," I tell him, and he calms. After a few more minutes, I turn to say something to Tweek, and notice that he's asleep. His head falls on my shoulder, and I blush. He is just the most adorable thing. A rather loud scene blares from the speakers, causing him to cringe. "Shhh," I whisper to him, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. His face returns to a peaceful state, and I smile. I want to stay like this forever, but eventually all good things end.

"I'm home!" Ruby shouts, slamming the door closed after she walks in. Tweek jumps, head ramming into my jaw. Ruby, smelling trouble, runs upstairs before I can scream at her.

"Oh, sh-shit, ow, nngh, I am s-s-o sorry Craig!" Tweek apologizes, rubbing a rapidly reddening mark on his forehead. I press a hand against my jaw and smile slightly.

"I'm fine, let me see that," I say, pulling his hands away from his pale forehead. There is a red bump forming there, but his bangs usually hang there anyways. I press a feather light kiss to the bump and rub the back of his hand. "I'm sorry," I mumble softly, resting my head on top of his. His tiny hands clamp to the front of my chest, and his eyes flutter closed. We stay there comfortably until his phone starts ringing.

He grabs his phone and shakily presses it to his ear, while I pout, angry that our moment was totally ruined. "Y-Yes, okay, b-bye," He says hanging up and then giving me an exasperated look. "I have to go home, but maybe I can come by tomorrow?" he says, putting his phone away and pulling on his dark green jacket. I smile.

"Okay, you can come over anytime, I'll be here all day," I inform him, trying not to sound like too much of a loser. He turns to say goodbye, and without thinking I lean in and peck him quickly on the lips.

His face turns completely red and he stutters a goodbye before just about running out. I shut the door, leaning against it and sliding to the floor. My fingers ghost across my lips. I just kissed Tweek. I just _kissed _Tweek, like, on the lips. Oh my god.

---

Review please?

Next chapter up soon.


	3. Fairytale

**Fairytale**

_Today was a fairytale _

_You were the prince_

Tweek grinned, twitching slightly as he waved to his mother before rushing up the stairs. He slammed the door behind him, sliding down the wood surface and onto his carpet. He let out a content sigh, the grin on his face so big it was almost painful. His lips were still warm from when Craig had kissed him. He was so happy! Slowly, Tweek got up and set his bags down on the desk near his window, a smile still gracing his lips, though not as large as before.

Tweek had a crush on Craig for a while now, but Kenny always told him, "Tweek that boy is bad news, don't get so hung up on him!" But Tweek couldn't help it; Craig had a smile that could melt an iceberg, and a laugh that put angels to shame. And even though he didn't always show it, Craig was a really nice person. And he'd kissed him.

"_Okay, you can come over anytime, I'll be here all day," Craig said. Tweek let his hand rest on the door handle, thinking he should thank Craig for letting him come over. He turned to say something and Craig leaned in and pecked him on the lips. After doing so he pulled back, surprised at himself. Craig opened his mouth to say something, perhaps apologize, but Tweek was already out the door, sprinting home. _

Tweek suddenly realized that he probably made it seem like he didn't like Craig, the way he ran away before saying anything. "Fuck,"He grumbled to himself, smacking his forehead. Now Craig thinks he hates him, and he'll be so ashamed that he'll move to Alabama and never come back! Jesus, he wouldn't be able to live with himself! Tweek tugged on his hair, glancing at the clock nervously. He'd have to go to Craig's house early tomorrow, and maybe tell him how he truly feels.

He decided he should probably go to sleep now, in order to be up early tomorrow. He snuggled in his huge plush bed, pulling his thick blanket up to his chin and sighing loudly. Who was he kidding? Tweek couldn't sleep. Ever. Frowning, he pulled the blanket higher over his head and tried to drift off to sleep. No avail. Tweek rolled over in his bed, curling up into a tight little ball.

_Tap. Tap tap. Tap tap scrape. _

Tweek bolted upwards, staring at his window terrified. Oh shit, what if it was a robber and he wanted to climb into his bedroom and ass-rape him over and over before murdering him and disposing of his body in Stark's Pond because the police are too lazy too search there! Tweek slid off his bed, onto the floor and quietly crawled over to his window. More tapping resonated from the glass pane. Willing himself to peek, Tweek reached up and let one eye open to glance outside.

A very agitated looking Craig sat on the tree branch next to his window, hand outstretched to tap on the window again. His face softened when he saw a horrified Tweek staring at him from behind the curtains. Tweek stood up quickly, fumbling to unlatch the locks on his window. He pulled it open and stumbled backwards, falling onto his bed. Craig climbed in carefully, closing the window behind him.

Craig turned and smiled sheepishly at the blonde boy, sitting and looking quite confused. "Listen, about the kiss, I…" He trailed off, staring into space and blushing lightly. Tweek grinned widely, standing up to give Craig a hug. Craig stiffened, before grinning as well and hugging the small boy back.

"Craig, I…I like you…a lot," Tweek said, blushing and turning away in embarrassment. Craig smiled, using his thumb to turn Tweek's head back to face him. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against Tweek's for the second time that day, smiling when Tweek leaned in closer and whined when he tried to pull away. Although he was happy to oblige to Tweek's request.

Tweek yawned into the kiss, and Craig pulled away. "Have you gotten any sleep lately?" He asked, noting Tweek's dark under eye circles. The blonde frowned and shook his head slightly. Craig sighed, scooping up Tweek bridal style and tossing him into the plump bed. Tweek's eyes watered up, he stretched his arms outwards like a baby and whined.

"P-please don't l-leave C-Craig!" He said, tears spilling from his eyes. Craig's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Tweek's tears.

"No, shh, it's okay I'm not leaving," Craig murmured, brushing some blonde locks off of Tweek's forehead and lying down on the bed next to him. Tweek sniffled, hugging closer to Craig's chest.

"G-Good night Craig," he whispered before drifting to sleep for the first time in two weeks.

---

I saw Valentine's Day yesterday, a lot of people didn't like it but I though it was very sweet and cute.


	4. Sleep

Back to Craig's POV, I only changed it in the last chapter because I wanted to show Tweek's reaction.

---

**Sleep**

Tweek drifted to sleep, his fist curled tightly around the fabric of my t-shirt and his legs tangled up with mine. He's so cute when he's sleeping, his eyes flutter slightly with dreams, and once in a while a soft smile will spread across his face or a frown. He was so interesting to watch that I couldn't sleep. I wanted to stay awake forever with him in my arms, watching him dream and keeping the nightmares away. My heart swelled up as I hear him mumble something in his sleep. "Craig…love…Craig," he murmurs, snuggling into the crook of my neck.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and worried mumbling. They must have heard me sneak in, or maybe they heard Tweek crying. "Shit," I whisper harshly under my breath. I die a little inside why I pull away from Tweek, leaving him whimpering in his sleep. Quickly and quietly, I slide into his closet and hide behind some clothes. Curiosity gets the better of me and I peek out slightly. Tweek's mother walks in, looking at her son with eyes full of concern.

"Tweek, honey," she says and shakes him awake. Stupid bitch, her son never sleeps and when he finally does she goes and wakes him up? I decide that I don't like Tweek's mom. He bolts upright, gasping for air as if he'd been underwater. He looks around, obviously searching for me. When he doesn't find me I see tears prick his bright green eyes. I want to walk out and hug him, but I have to wait until his mom gets the fuck out. "Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" She asks, resting a hand on his frail shoulder.

"Dream…" he repeats to himself, letting the tears overflow from his eyes. I almost burst out of the closet, but I don't think his mother would approve of a sixteen year old boy hiding in her son's closet, waiting to sleep with him. She frowns, using her sleeve to wipe away his tears. I should be the one doing that.

"It's alright son," she whispers, kissing him on the forehead. "Just go back to sleep and you'll feel better in the morning." She leaves the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. I wait to hear her door close, but before I do I hear something else.

"I can't…I c-can't believe it was a d-dream," Tweek whispers before sobbing harshly. My heart snaps in two and I rush out of the closet, hugging him tightly.

"It wasn't a dream, I'm right here Tweek," I tell him, stroking his crazy blonde locks. He shudders and looks up at me, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"You're really real?" he asks, clawing slightly and my arms. A smile cracks my faces and I lean down to press kisses all over his face. He smells like sweet coffee.

"I'm real Tweek, I'm real," I tell him, lying back down with him in the bed. He seems to be very tired, and his eyes shut. I think he's asleep but then he cracks and eye open and grins at me. I feel my heart melt.

"I love you Craig," he whispers, kissing my chin. I grin wider than I thought possible.

"I love you too Tweek."

***

I've known Tweek my whole life, we grew up together, hell, and our parents grew up together. I've known him for fifteen years and nine months (he's three months younger than me). I've known Tweek as long as I could know. It only took three and a half seconds for me to fall in love with him. Every second of that night I spent with him tangled up against me, my love grew stronger and stronger. By morning I felt like my heart was about to burst.

I love everything about him. I love the way when he woke up he smiled at me and gave me a kiss before going to the bathroom. I love the way he tried to button up his green shirt but gave up and gave me a helpless look. I love the way he thanked me with a kiss when I buttoned the shirt form him. I love the way he twitched when I held him too tight. I love the way that his hair never lied flat, no matter how much he combed it. I love the way that his eyes are so green that I make green my new favorite color.

But I think I just love Tweek.

---

Short. ): I'm sick.


End file.
